


Sleepy Surprise

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [77]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Breakfast, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words straight, letter and breakfast.





	Sleepy Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/175816209739/i-finally-thought-of-an-idea-for-yesterdays)

Derek sat at the kitchen table with his eyes half open, face covered in stubble and fingers gripped tightly around a coffee cup. Every so often his eyes would lift to meet Stiles’, and he’d smile one of those small smiles that had Stiles biting back a happy sigh.

Stiles finished plating their breakfast and took it straight to the table. Derek hummed, then tugged on Stiles’ hand until he sat down next to Derek.

“I have a surprise,” Stiles said as he handed Derek a letter he had been hiding. Derek’s eyes lit up.

“We’re going to be parents?”


End file.
